


Absolution

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Forsaken. Adam is a priest and Tommy is basically his Atheist self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This fic is highly sacrilegious, so if you're easily offended by that I wouldn't read.

Standing outside the church, Father Lambert took one last look at the night sky. He was just about to lock up the church for the night when he heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle coming down the street. As he watched it approach he could see the blond hair blowing in the wind. It gradually pulled up to a stop right in front of the church. It was then he realized who it was. He turned then, hoping he had enough time to get inside and lock the final door. He was wrong.

“Hello father.” The familiar voice made a shiver creep up the priest's spine.

“You need to leave. I'm locking up for the night.” He said without looking back at Tommy.

He stepped inside trying to quickly shut the door. Tommy's foot stopped the door.

“Would you really shut me out of church Father? Seems wrong to do so.”

“After what you've done it is not wrong at all.”

Tommy pushed his way inside, closing the door behind him. He leaned back against it.

“What have I done Father? Was it that bad? Your little altar boys sucking you off is more of a mortal sin.” Tommy moved away from the door, backing the priest against the wall. “Or is it the fact that you enjoyed it?” Tommy dipped his head, dragging his lips against the Father's neck. “Is the temptation too much? Perhaps you need to call on your father to... how does that go?” Tommy's lips  
hovered at Father Lambert's ear, “Deliver you from evil...” The dark, hot whisper at the priest's ear had his cock twitching to life.

Tommy pulled back to look over the dark haired man.

“Why have you come back? Didn't you have your fill of perverse fun last time?” Father Lambert inquired boldly.

Tommy's lips curled into a smirk, “I didn't. The only one that received satisfaction last time was you.” Tommy grabbed the priest's hand, placing it over his crotch. “I've come for mine.”

The priest shoved Tommy away, “You'll bet getting none.” He said walking into the church towards the altar.

“What's the matter Father? Is there no pleasure in it for you unless it's an underage boy? Can't you handle a grown man?” Tommy followed Father Lambert as he walked past altar.

The Father stopped then, fists balling, knuckles nearly turning white. He turned to see Tommy leaning nonchalantly against the dark granite altar.

“I am sick and tired of your constant accusing.” He stalked over, nearly nose to nose with Tommy, “I have never and would never molest my altar boys. Not every priest in the Catholic faith is like those sick men.” He placed his hands on either side of Tommy, his eyes full of anger as he dared him to say something else.

“Such anger Father. Must come from all that bottled up sexual frustration.” Tommy's hand slid down between them, stroking Father Lambert through his pants. “Do I need to help you release some more Father? Is that how you keep your hands off the boys? Huh? Fucking random men?” Tommy's golden eyes glinted evilly as he spoke, “Letting guys like me suck your cock during a confession.” Tommy felt the priest's cock grow a bit harder at his words. “You liked that didn't you Father? At least your cock did, it keeps getting harder in my hand.”

The priest's grip on the altar tightened as he fought with himself. Tommy cocked his head, watching the turmoil in Father Lambert's eyes. He dropped his head onto Tommy's shoulder, Tommy's slow strokes making him harder by the minute. Tommy's lips grazed his ear as he spoke.

“Give into the sin Father. I know you want to, I can feel it. Your cock throbs at the very idea doesn't it? I know mine is.” Tommy pulled his hand away then and moved closer, grinding against Father Lambert.

“Fuck.” The small, breathless whisper passed the priest's lips.

“Father, such language right here at your altar.” Tommy turned around, the priest's hands still on either side of him.

Tommy placed his hands over Father Lambert's as he shamelessly ground his ass against the priest. He looked over his shoulder, through the blond strands in his eyes, at the priest.

“Want to fuck me Father Lambert? Stick that big fucking cock in my tight ass.”

“I... I... Stop this, I can't... I won't...”

“Yes you will. You welcome the sin and you know it. You crave it more than any other person because it is doubly forbidden to you. It's the forbidden that drives us all.” Tommy reached into his jacket pocket, setting a small tube of lube and a condom on the altar.

The priest gasped softly, staring at the items placed on the holy altar. Tommy smirked at him. “So do these need to be blessed before you can use them Father? Maybe you should even bless me before you use me to release all your deep sexual frustrations.”

“You are the devil in my church.”

Tommy laughed darkly, “The devil you so desperately want to fuck.” Tommy started unbuttoning his pants, slowly working them down, moaning softly as his aching cock was freed. “Put your hands on me Father.” Tommy slowly slid his hand along his cock needing it to calm himself.

Slowly the priest's hands slid from the altar, the constant temptation before him, taking it's toll. His hands started at Tommy's slender hips, moving under his shirt and over his chest. Fingertips grazed Tommy's nipples making him moan. Flat palms moved over Tommy's nipples as a moan escaped the priest's lips.

“That's it Father. Let it go, let me lead you into temptation, deliver you to the evil you desire.”

The large hands continued their perusal feeling every inch of the sinful body before him. They slid back down along Tommy's sides. The right journeyed around the front to Tommy's cock. His hand covered Tommy's, moving together on Tommy's hard length. Tommy slid his hand free, letting the priest's hand stroke him.

“Stroke it Father. Feel how hard my cock is at the thought of you fucking me right against your sacred altar.”

The priest moaned as he moved tighter against Tommy, grinding against Tommy's ass.

“Take down your pants Father. Let me feel that big, hard cock rub against my ass.”

He moved his hand away from Tommy's cock, and unbuttoned his pants, sliding everything down. Tommy took the moment to step out of one leg of his pants so he could spread his legs farther apart. He leaned over the altar offering his ass to the priest. Looking over his shoulder once again, Tommy watched Father Lambert's hand moving on his cock. He watched the priest's tongue snake out, licking his lips at the sight before him. It was Tommy's turn to gasp as he watched Father Lambert fall to his knees, his hands now on Tommy's ass, slowly spreading it.

“So dirty Father, wanting to eat my ass.” Tommy watched the priest's pleading eyes. He reached back grabbing a fist full of jet black hair, forcing the priest's head forward. “Fucking do it.”

Father Lambert's whimper turned into a moan as his tongue slowly licked up Tommy's ass. He swirled his tongue around Tommy's hole, before thrusting it inside.

“Fuck.” Tommy moaned. “You're good on your knees Father. You better be praying. Pray to your God to forgive you. Pray to be absolved of worshiping my ass in his church.”

The priest's moan was nearly a growl as he pulled away and got to his feet. He shoved Tommy against the altar.

“Oh Father, so rough.”

“It's what you deserve for all the things you say, The things you make me do. I've had enough of your mouth.”

Father Lambert reached over to the book laying open on the altar. He ripped the long red ribbon bookmark from it, and placed it over Tommy's mouth, tying it at the back of his head. He picked up the small tube of lube from the altar.

“You know I am tempted to not even use this.” He grabbed Tommy's hair, yanking his head back to look into his eyes, “I should abuse you physically like you've abused me verbally.”

Tommy's eyes grew wide, a hint of fear in them. It was the first time Father Lambert had seen that from the all too confident man. Smirking, he tossed the tube off the altar. He let go of Tommy's hair, using his larger body to hold Tommy against the altar as he grabbed the condom and tore it open. He quickly slid the condom on, his hands back at Tommy's hips as he slid against his ass. Tommy whimpered, the sound more fearful than needy.

“Are you prepared to suffer for your sins? To endure the pain before your absolution is given.”

The priest's hands roughly gripped Tommy's hips, as he slowly forced his cock into Tommy's ass. Tommy's nails raked at the altar, his cry muffled by the ribbon gagging him. The large intrusion without lube seemed three times bigger than it should.

“So fucking tight.” Father Lambert groaned.

The head slipped past the tight ring of muscle and Tommy thought he could relax a bit, he was wrong. A forceful thrust and the priest's cock was fully engulfed. Tommy cried out at the pain.

“Is this pain equal to the many sins you've committed? Huh? Do you think this pain is enough to absolve you yet?” He leaned over, his lips at Tommy's ear, “Have you suffered enough?” He emphasized the question with gentle, but forceful movement of hips. Slowly thrusting into Tommy. “But you like to sin don't you?” He reached around, his hand finding Tommy's throbbing cock. “You fucking love it. I can tell by this.” His grip on Tommy's cock so tight it made Tommy squirm.

Father Lambert let Tommy's cock fall from his hand, as he moved it back to Tommy's hip. Gripping it, he pulled nearly all the way out before plunging deep again. Hard and deep he thrust again and again, ignoring the pained whimpers from the blond. He enjoyed the sight of the black painted nails raking at the granite, trying desperately to find something to cling to. The priest's hand found it's way back to Tommy's cock. He wrapped his hand around it. With a tight fist he stroked hard and fast, forcing Tommy closer and closer to the edge.

“Come all over my altar, then I may absolve you of your sins.”

Father Lambert slowed his pace. His cock pinpointed on Tommy's spot. He jabbed it again and again as he hand worked furiously, forcing Tommy to orgasm. A muffled cry and Tommy's come shot over the side of the altar. Stark white streaks sliding down the dark gray granite.

“That's it, let the sin pour over God's altar.”

He pulled out of Tommy, and turned him around. Grabbing his shoulders he forced Tommy to his knees. He took the condom off and tossed it aside. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he stroked it inches from Tommy's face.

“Pray that I will bless you. Pray for your absolution. Pray that it comes for you.”

Tommy looked up at Father Lambert, his eyes glowing, still filled with lust. A few quick strokes and he was coming all over Tommy's face. Panting he looked down into Tommy's eyes.

“Accept your absolution. Pray that you never sin again.”

Tommy moaned, his hand sliding along his softening cock. Father Lambert reached down and untied the ribbon from Tommy's head, tossing it aside. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them. He peered down at Tommy.

“Get out of my church. I don't ever want to see you here again.” Father Lambert walked away, leaving Tommy leaning against the altar a panting, come covered, mess.


End file.
